Video scaling is an algorithmic process device for converting video content between one arbitrary resolution/aspect-ratio and another resolution/aspect-ratio. A most common video scaling application is “upscaling”, taking a low resolution (Standard Definition) video source and increasing the resolution to a high resolution (High Definition) video. This does not necessarily mean that the picture becomes clearer/more detailed—as scalers in their simplest form only increase the sample points for the original signal resulting in more data points for the original given information. Better scaling devices include other signal conditioning to maintain the original signal details when increasing the resolution. Another common video scaling application is “downscaling”, taking a high resolution (High Definition) video source and reducing the resolution to a standard resolution (Standard Definition) home video; or taking DVD film standard resolution and downscaling it to a portable media player resolution. A video scaler can be combined with an Analog-to-Digital-Converter (ADC, or digitizer) and a Digital-to-Analog-Converter (DAC) to support analog inputs and outputs.